Methods for canceling or removing undesirable noise from a desired signal are well known. For example, a common analogue method for effecting such noise comprises simply subtracting the analogue noise signal from the combined desired and interfering signal. However, this technique is only useful when the precise interfering signal is known. Further, it is most effective when the interfering signal is substantially weaker than the desired signal.
Also known are a variety of techniques for digitally reducing the level of noise in a signal. Digital filtering techniques include the use of digital signal processing (DSP) hardware and software for reducing the amplitude of undesirable interfering filters having particular characteristics, such as those within a particular frequency band.
Such noise cancellation techniques are commonly used in digital communications and radar applications to reduce the level of hiss or background noise commonly associated with communication methodology and in radar applications to remove the broadcast radar signal which is inevitably present in the return signal. However, again such methodologies are particularly useful when the interfering signal is weaker than the desired signal.
However, in many instances the interfering signal is significantly stronger than the desired signal. This situation is common in radio communications, particularly spread spectrum radio communications wherein the signal may be transmitted over a substantial distance and thus comprises only a portion of its original amplitude at the site of the receiver. Further, as those skilled in the art will appreciate, spread spectrum techniques involve the use of extremely low level signals, typically having amplitudes comparable to that of background electrical noise.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a means for separating a desired signal from an interfering signal when the desired signal is weaker than the interfering signal.